She Is What?
by Mitoia D
Summary: INFANTRUM 5-FIC FIRST. Sousuke selalu ada dimana Kaname ada dan berteriak. Selalu menuruti apa yang Kaname perintahkan. Bahkan diam saja walaupun hampir setiap hari disiksa Kaname. Sebenarnya Kaname itu apanya Sousuke? Sousuke/Kaname. ONESHOT.


Fandom: Full Metal Panic!

Characters: Sagara Sousuke, Kaname Chidori

Theme: Comfortly sweet.

Genre: Romance?

Rating: 15+

Selamat datang di Miity's Cafe! Menu hari ini... cake vanilla!

A/N: Entah kenapa bayangan Kaname dan Sousuke yang masak bareng selalu menari-nari di otak saya. Tapi pas nulis, eh udah kemaleman. Error sana-sini deh. Sudahlah. Lagian bikin kok lama-lama ngantuk, sih. Alasan saya pake fandom ini... lagi suka. Lagian pair-nya keren! Cowok gila perang yang cool dan oon dengan cewek aktif yang cerewet dan suka nyiksa manusia oon. Saling mengisi! Lagipula kalo kalian baca manga-nya/nonton anime-nya, chemistry-nya bener-bener kerasa... (walopun agak keganggu sama gadis manis bernama Tessa itu sih)

Oh iya, setting ceritanya mungkin masih sekitar manga. Lupakan saja tentang Gaulun, Tuatha De Danaan dan si Tessa.

Pokomen enjoy and read!

Semoga rasanya enak yah?

* * *

**She is... What?**

A Full Metal Panic fanfiction.

-

-

Pagi itu cerah dan menyenangkan. Hari Minggu dimana matahari bersinar lembut seperti tersenyum lebar menyapa para penghuni bumi yang sedang bersantai ria. Awan-awan tampak bergumpalan jarang-jarang, memberi jalan pada cahaya matahari yang hangat untuk memberi warna biru cerah pada langit. Semua orang sibuk dengan kesenangannya sendiri. Ada yang membenahi rumah, bermain, bertamasya, ataupun hanya sekedar melepas penat setelah seminggu penuh bekerja keras. Menuntut semua orang untuk turut menikmatinya di hari libur ini.

Seorang gadis—yah, berambut biru tua dan 'berekor' alias diikat ujung rambutnya yang lurus panjang menjuntai—Kaname Chidori sedang bersenandung ria sambil membongkar isi kulkas di dapur. Jam 9 pagi. Dan satu jam sebelumnya dia sudah menyeret seorang pemuda sebayanya yang saat itu masih molor gembira yang mungkin terlalu lelah karena sikap overnya terhadap Chidori, atau mungkin sedang mengistirahatkan tangannya yang selalu menggenggam pistol erat-erat. Yup, tidak salah lagi. Pemuda itu bernama Sagara Sousuke. Yang Chidori bangunkan dengan—tentu saja—teriakan.

Sousuke dengan tanpa wajah heran duduk tegap di kursi makan apartemen Chidori—sudah segar rupanya dia. Dasar tentara. Hanya dengan sedikit gertakan sudah bisa menarik diri dari mimpinya. Namun walaupun kelihatannya segar, di telinganya masih terngiang suara yang pertama didengarnya waktu dia bangkit dari mimpinya, "Selamat pagi, Sersan Sagara!", walaupun saat Chidori menyeretnyapun dia terus-menerus berkicau dengan cerewet, bersaing dengan burung-burung yang berkicau di pagi hari. kau tahu sendiri, mulut seorang Kaname Chidori itu satu lawan banyak, pas sekali dengan namanya.

Blam! Ting! Tak! Bhum! Suara itu tak henti-hentinya terdengar dari kulkas dapur Chidori. Sousuke selalu berniat membantunya, tetapi kontan ditolak karena takut tangan-tangan berbahayanya akan melakukan ulah perusakan lagi. Untunglah tidak terdengar suara teriakan ataupun barang pecah, yang pastinya akan membuat Sousuke dengan refleks berlaga bersama pistolnya.

"Hmm! Sudah Selesai! Fuahh... banyak sekali bahannya, ya..." ujar Chidori sembari menghela napasnya. Pekerjaan berat seperti itu buat seorang Kaname Chidori memang bukan barang berat. Maklum, kemampuan fisiknya memang di atas rata-rata.

"Sousuke!"

Sousuke menghampiri Chidori di dapur. Artinya dia sudah boleh membantu Chidori.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita masak!" Chidori memasang celemeknya dan melemparkan celemek satunya pada Sousuke. Sousuke bengong.

Masak?

"Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu masak, hitung-hitung untuk refreshing kamu juga kan, supaya tidak berurusan dengan senjata-senjata teroris itu!" jelas Chidori panjang lebar. Sousuke hanya diam. Hatinya memberontak, memaksanya mengucapkan sesuatu, seperti "Tidak seperti itu!" atau "Itu sudah pekerjaanku!" tapi otak dan syaraf motoriknya menolak sama sekali.

"Sousuke, tolong cuci kubis ini!" perintah Chidori.

"Sousuke, tolong bukakan bungkus ini!"

"Sousuke, potong ayamnya dong!"

"Kamu bisa mengupas bawang kan? Jangan bilang tentang pengalaman perangmu lagi!"

Hari itu rasanya Sousuke seperti pesuruh atau pelayan pribadi Chidori, terlepas dari tugas pengawalannya.

"Hei, Chidori..." Akhirnya Sousuke berani angkat bicara juga.

"Sebenarnya, kita ini mau membuat apa sih? Kenapa bahannya sebanyak ini?" lanjutnya lebih tegas.

"Terus kenapa menyuruhku membantu?"

Memang pendek-pendek dan berkala, juga menggunakan jeda. Tapi pertanyaan itu bukannya bertubi-tubi?

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah banyak bicara. Cerewet sekali kau hari ini." Chidori menjawabnya tenang. Lalu ia melanjutkan,"Kakek juga akan datang hari ini."

Sousuke terkejut dan terperangah,"Letnan Satu akan kemari? Biar aku yang menjemputnya!"

Chidori hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi salah tingkah sekaligus terkejut Sousuke. Gelagatnya serasa melebihi pelawak terkenal yang membawakan gaya Kansai, yang menepuk kawannya sendiri menggunakan Harisen.

"Kau ini asyik sekali kalau ditipu! Hahaha..." Chidori masih melanjutkan tertawa terbahak-bahaknya yang sampai menepuk meja dengan suara duak! keras.

Sousuke sweatdropped.

"Cobalah sekali-sekali kau hilangkan sebentar rasa gelisah dan canggungmu itu, Sousuke..."

Lalu sesaat kemudian Chidori sudah asyik kembali dengan peralatan dan bahan masakannya. Ia mencincang-cincang bawang putih dengan lihai, seakan sudah profesional saja. Lalu memotong kecil-kecil nanas dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang sudah dibersihkan dengan sebaik-baiknya oleh Sousuke (yang sudah diberi petunjuk dan langsung menurutinya tanpa berkata secuilpun).

Bosan bersenandung, Chidori langsung berpindah haluan. "Oh iya Sousuke,makanan kesukaanmu apa?" tanyanya pada Sousuke.

"Yah, karena aku selalu hidup berpindah-pindah karena perang, dan sering ditempatkan di wilayah pedalaman yang hampir nggak ada apa-apanya selain tanaman yang bisa dimakan dan hewan untuk buruan, jadi makanan apa saja aku bisa makan. Bahkan daging rusa yang dibunuh lalu dibakar begitu saja terasa enak jika di makan di tengah misi di pedalaman. Bisa makan dengan tenang seperti ini saja aku sudah bersyukur..."

PLAKK!

Harisen milik Kaname Chidori melayang keras di pipinya. Entah darimana datangnya, mungkin Chidori memang sudah menyiapkannya dari awal sebagai senjata kalau Sousuke sudah melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENCAMPURADUKKAN PENGALAMAN MASA LALU..." tiba-tiba muka Chidori yang seperti kesetanan terlihat membesar di depan mata Sousuke. "Memang sulit berbicara dengan manusia sepertimu. Diam saja kau, orang planet asing."

Sousuke bungkam seribu bahasa. Padahal di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam menyimpan rasa kesal ingin melawan.

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam diri Sousuke. Kenapa ia tidak bisa sedikit saja meluapkan rasa kesal terhadap Chidori yang selalu membentaknya, memukulinya, ataupun menyiksanya tanpa ampun kalau ia berbuat macam-macam?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa sedikit saja melawan nona Kaname yang terlalu sering memarahinya dengan cara yang tidak senonoh?

Kenapa ia lebih menurut pada Chidori daripada pada atasannya sendiri?

Dan kenapa ia masih berada di samping Chidori walaupun salah-salah kehadirannya malah dianggap sebagai malapetaka belaka?

Masih banyak kata-kata 'kenapa' di dalam lubuk hatinya, yang tidak bisa ia jawab sendiri.

Karena dia yang harus dilindungi?

Karena dia adalah keberhasilan misi?

Karena apa? Cepat katakan alasannya Sousuke!

Pikiran itu masih berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Menemani pagi yang cerah dan berseri.

-

-

-

Dari isi panci itu, ia yakin kalau masakan itu pasti kare.

Aromanya memang belum begitu terasa, tapi Sousuke yakin karena sebelumnya pernah melihat Chidori yang memasak seperti ini juga. Dari bumbu-bumbu yang disiapkannya dan dicelupkannya ke dalam panci, ia yakin pasti itu kare.

Terlebih karena di sebelah panci itu ada seonggok bungkus bumbu kare instan.

_Sweatdropped..._

Kalau dihitung-hitung dan diteliti, Chidori memang paling jago dalam memasak kare. Kare buatannya benar-benar khas. Dan termasuk makanan paling enak yang singgah di lidahnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke saluran pencernaan yang lain.

Kare buatan Chidori, mengingatkannya pada kecintaan soal rasa. Sousuke yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah meresapi kelezatan suatu makanan karena profesi yang dijalaninya, yang membuat lidahnya dapat merasakan apa saja tanpa kenal kompromi.

Mungkin masih banyak kare yang lebih enak di luar sana. Tapi menurut Sousuke, kare buatan Chidori-lah yang paling enak. Mungkin karena ada rasa yang begitu pas di hati Sousuke.

"Sousuke, tolong aduk karenya sementara aku mengaduk adonan roti."

Tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata Sousuke langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Chidori. Sekali lagi, tanpa kompromi.

Chidori membuat roti juga? Tidak salah? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang kalau kare lebih enak dimakan dengan nasi dan tidak cocok dengan roti? Bahkan Sousuke sampai dimarahi habis-habisan karena memakan kare dengan roti.

Tapi dia tampak gembira. Dari tadi tidak sedikitpun rasa kesal menempel di wajahnya, padahal ia berdua dengan Sousuke yang suka bikin onar. Sedikit lagi saja, rumah ini bisa gempar.

Dan Sousuke juga terlihat seperti bergerak wajar, terlepas dari perilakunya sebagai tentara yang waspadanya kelewatan dan suka merusak. Mungkin ia sedang belajar bersikap seolah-olah memang tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Toh kalaupun bahaya mengintai, biarkan hari ini bahaya itu tidak menyerang mereka begitu saja.

-

-

-

Hari ini sangat damai, seolah-olah perang tidak pernah terjadi dan dunia ini tidak pernah tersandung masalah.

Dan juga berlaku pada dua remaja itu.

"Chidori..."

"Hmm?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kare tidak cocok dengan roti?" tanya Sousuke datar.

Chidori mulai menunjukkkan ekspresi 'memangnya-kau-tahu-apa' pada Sousuke. "Kau pikir roti ini akan menjadi pendamping kare? Kau salah besar." Senyum psycho-nya mulai terpancar, serambi memasukkan adonan roti ke dalam oven.

Tahu-tahu karenya sudah hampir jadi. "Sekarang kau tunggu saja di meja makan ya." Dengan senyum psycho-nya Chidori mendorong Sousuke sampai ke meja kotatsu.

Sementara Chidori mengurusi roti yang dibuatnya.

Sousuke terus terang penasaran. Kenapa ia disuruh duduk manis di kotatsu sementara masakannya masih belum ada yang matang. Ingin rasanya ia melongok kembali Chidori di dapur, tapi lebih baik ia duduk manis di sini daripada digertak Chidori.

Sousuke mengamati sekelilingnya. Sudah beberapa kali ia ke rumah Chidori, tapi belum pernah diamatinya rumah itu secara detil. Matanya mulai tertuju pada foto yang dipajang di atas lemari. Foto-fotonya, teman-temannya, dan orangtuanya. Chidori bilang ayahnya di Amerika. Dan ia tahu sendiri ibu Chidori sudah meninggal.

Ayahnya seorang pembicara dari organisasi kemiliteran. Dan ibunya, putri seorang mantan Letnan Marinir Jepang. Beliau berdua pasti orangnya sangat disiplin. Pantas kalau anaknya keras dan berpendirian. Selalu bicara tegas dan berterus terang. Cepat tanggap dan fisiknya kuat.

Memang kalau dilihat-lihat, Chidori itu tipikal cewek ideal, kalau saja sikapnya tidak seperti itu pada Sousuke.

Seandainya terlihat dari dulu. Mungkin dia memang orang yang cocok untuk Sousuke.

"Nah, makanannya sudah siap—Sousuke?"

Chidori melihat Sousuke memandangi foto orangtuanya. Dia agak geram juga sih, tapi sepertinya ia mengucapkan sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu...

-

-

"Terima kasih, terima kasih telah membesarkan putri sebaik Chidori. Dia sangat baik, sampai aku ingin melindunginya terus entah kenapa..."

"...apakah anda tidak keberatan jika saya mendampingi Chidori?"

...

"Kurasa tidak." Sousuke menoleh. Chidori menampakkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Chi...chidori? Maaf..."

"Apanya yang perlu minta maaf? Memangnya ada yang salah denganmu?"

"...ti...tidak..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan!"

Sousuke hanya menurut seperti biasa. Menurutnya, memang seperti inilah mereka terhubung. Lewat ikatan emosi yang bersifat saling melindungi. Atmosfir benteng pertahanan yang takkan pernah runtuh apapun yang mengancam. Berdiri tegak seperti batu karang walaupun sudah berkali-kali berbenturan dengan ombak.

Tidak ada yang mustahil dilakukan.

Asalkan berdua, mereka berdua takkan terkalahkan.

_Akhirnya aku memahami, mengapa aku menurutinya. Selalu mematuhi perintahnya tanpa kompromi._

_Karena dialah milikku yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Sampai kapanpun. Aku akan melindunginya apapun resikonya._

_-_

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Eh? Ini apa? Kok ada lilin segala?" Sousuke masih terheran-heran.

"Jangan ngelindur deh. Bukannya hari ini kamu ulang tahun?" Chidori sweatdropped.

"Hah?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sousuke." Di balik terangnya lilin itu, tersembul senyuman termanis Chidori yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Sikat semua sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

-

-

**--t-a-m-a-t--**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**

* * *

**

**Jangan tanya kapan ultahnya Sagara Sousuke! Nggak ngerti sama sekali! Fic ini 101 persen ngarang!  
**

Hadududuh... lembur nih ngerjainnya. Sampe jam 11 malem.

Jadi kalo banyak errornya, termasuk jalan ceritanya, ya maaf. Murni human error!

Fanfic ini emang gejhe. Dibuat saat hasrat nulis sedang aduhai... mantapnya, tapi otaknya gak gitu konek. Jadi gak sistematis dan cenderung asal-asalan, abal, dan sejenisnya.

Oke, ditunggu review dari kalian!

P.S.: Kalo kepanjangan, itu memang murni kesalahan otak saya, yang lama gak baca buku cerita tapi hatinya ingin menulis fanfic, jadi gak terlalu berkembang deh pengolahan kata-katanya.

Miity-chan!


End file.
